Bom Dia, Flor do Dia!
by Red Motel
Summary: Você está dormindo gostoso. É de “madrugada”. E você é acordado por barulhos estranhos, creme de barbear na cara. O pior: quem faz isso é um “cara” chamado Jakotsu. [ONESHOT] [UA]


**Disclaimer - **_Inuyasha e nem os seus respectivos personagens não me pertence. _

**Resumo - **_Você está dormindo gostoso. É de "madrugada". E você é acordado por barulhos estranhos, creme de barbear na cara. O pior: quem faz isso é um "cara" chamado Jakotsu. _

**Nota da Autora - **_Estava com muita preguiça de estudar geografia. Deitei na sala e comecei assistir o canal 4 junto com a minha mãe (É, eu sei. Eu também odeio SBT) Aí apareceu uma matéria dos 25 anos do GUGU. Então, apareceu essa idéia na minha cabeça. _

**- **

**- **

**Bom Dia, Flor do Dia! **

****

**- **

**- **

No Brasil tem um programa chamado **Domingo Legal**. Os caras acordavam as pessoas famosas. Que graça.

Mas vamos nos situar...

Japão, Tokyo. Sede da maior emissora do Japão. Onde gravam as novelas, seriados, tal.

Um ator conhecido por viver o marido traído e bobo na novela das 8:00h, estava dormindo tranqüilamente na sua casa. Afinal, depois de uma semana inteira cheia de gravações, gritaria, socos... Ele merecia um descanso, certo?

Não.

* * *

Taisho Inuyasha, vivia o marido traído pela namorada, Kagome, com o meio irmão, Sesshoumaru, na novela das 8:00h. Mas isso não importava muito para as garotas. O que para elas realmente importavam, era o **tanquinho **bem **definido. **

Mas enfim, vamos continuar...

Inuyasha estava em um sono gostoso, na sua grande cama... Cheirosa.

- Ramen! - Murmurou, rosnando. - Eu quero o meu ramen, droga! Traga já o meu ramen!

Ele estava tão ocupado sonhando com o seu ramen, que nem ao menos ouviu o ruído da porta sendo aberta...

* * *

- No três... - Uma voz extremamente fina sussurrou - Quando eu contar até o três, todos entram em ação, combinado?

Os dois travestis que o acompanhavam concordaram com a cabeça.

- Ótimo... Um, dois e TRÊS!!!

O dono da voz extremamente fina, reuniu toda a força que tinha dentro de si, e soprou a corneta, fazendo o barulho insuportável chegar ao ouvido do meio-youkai.

- Mas que por...

- BOM DIA, FLOR DO DIA! - Jakotsu gritou, pulando em cima de Inuyasha, que não esboçou nenhuma reação, pois ainda estava com muito sono. - Está na hora de acordarrrrrrrr!!! - Gritou, assoprando mais uma vez a corneta.

- Mas que dia... - Novamente, não teve tempo9 de terminar. Os dois travestis, transmitindo um **lindo **sorriso, ao ver o tanquinho do meio youkai, jogaram-lhe creme de barbear na cara do Hanyou, fazendo-o calar a boca.

- Inuuuuuu!!! - Jakotsu beijou-lhe a face, mesmo com o creme. Afinal, tudo pelo ídolo, certo? - Você é mais lindo pessoalmente, querido!!! - Deu mais um gritinho escandaloso.

- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM! QUE NOJO! - Inuyasha pareceu acordar, e jogou Jakotsu para fora de sua cama.

- Nossa, querido, que falta de educação! O que adianta ser dono de uma beleza intrigante, mas ser um mal educado? Isso me machucou!

- Olha aqui, seu... - Inuyasha piscou - Calma aí... Você não é aquele cara _gay_ que apresenta aquele programa de juntar casais _gays? _

- Programa, não! - Jakotsu olhou torto - Encontros Amorosos Homossexuais! É esse o nome do programa!

- Tanto faz! E vocês... - Olhou para os travestis - Não são aqueles que dançam, e ficam... Tentando atrapalhar quando dois homens tentam se beijar?

Os dois concordaram, orgulhosamente. Afinal, não era **qualquer **um travesti que trabalhavam no programa do gay mais gay de todo o planeta! Aquilo era uma honra!

- Oh, querido! - Os olhos de Jakotsu brilharam - Você assiste? Que honra! Vai me dizer querido... - E sorriu maliciosamente, descendo os olhos para o tanquinho de Inuyasha, já que este estava sem camisa - Que você é... Tipo... Da minha espécie?

- Eu... Do que... - E daí caiu a filha - Que? EU SOU HOMEM! HOME COM H MAIÚSCULO, IDIOTA!

- Uiii. - Jakotsu suspirou - Adoro macho que dá uma de macho mas que não é macho.

- EU SOU MACHO, SEU IDIOTA! - Inuyasha, por incrível que pareça, aumentou a voz e levantou-se da cama, ficando só de sunguinha.

- Calma, sexy, calma! Não grite que eu não sou surdo. - O apresentador sorriu - E como você explica essa sunguinha cheio de estrelinhas douradas? Porque, até agora, os famosos que eu acordei, nenhum MACHO - como você gosta de falar - usa sunguinha de estrelinhas douradas. Vocês já viram algum MACHO - Deu ênfase no macho - de sunguinha com estrelinhas douradas? - Indagou para os travestis.

Os dois negaram, dando um muxoxo.

- Viu, sexy? - Piscou os olhos - Temos que reaver a sua opção sexual! As garotas vão ficar tão "Ai, que droga!" Mas gente da minha espécie tem que ter homens bonitos também! Estamos na seca! Ah, e acho que você não percebeu, mas nós estamos sendo filmados!

* * *

******Nota da Autora - **_T.T Achei que o final não ficou lá essas coisas..._


End file.
